


Whatever Works

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Whatever Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



**Title:** Whatever Works  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:**  
 **Word Count:** 200 (double drabble)  
 **Genre:** Humor, erotica  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday. Her request was for H/D, prompt 'watching'.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Whatever Works

~

“Draco?” Harry looked around as he dropped his coat onto the bed. “Are you home?”

There was no answer, so Harry sighed and padded towards the bathroom. Opening the door, he froze.

“Took you long enough,” Draco murmured.

Harry swallowed hard, eyes roaming slick, wet skin. “Late meeting,” he said, distracted.

“You’ve had a lot of those lately.” Draco stretched provocatively, sending a pouty look over his shoulder.

“Sorry, it’s been busy at the Ministry.”

“Mmm.” Draco smirked, leaning back against the tile and washing himself. “I suppose I need to find a way to keep you busy here at home.”

Harry smiled. “You definitely manage that.”

Draco tilted his head back, stroking his prick. “So, are you just going to stand there?”

“It _is_ rather a nice view.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Never took you for a _watcher_ , Potter. Always thought you were a doer. Is your reputation all press, then?”

Harry moved fast, divesting himself of clothes and stepping under the spray. “What do you want me to do?” he purred, batting Draco’s hands away from his prick to take over the stroking.

“That works,” Draco moaned, thrusting his hips.

“This works better.” Harry dropped to his knees.

~


End file.
